


All Is As It Should Be

by phantomthermos



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Moon Theory, Moon! Varian, Other, Secret of the Sundrop, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthermos/pseuds/phantomthermos
Summary: He's not dead, not yet, but Rapunzel finds herself wishing for his own sake that he was.In which things go completely wrong and completely right in the same moment and Rapunzel doesn't understand why they can't all have a happily ever after.





	All Is As It Should Be

“I can't make any promises, Princess.” He tells her quietly, his voice giving her no indication of whether he would or would not be letting her mother go, before activating his drill and pushing it forward.

The initial tug on her hair was painful but it was nothing compared to the indescribable feeling that shot through her skull when it made contact with the amber. Immediately her vision begun to blur as her skull pounded, her hair glowing as shocks of energy pulsed through her body. She felt her limbs shaking, weakness overtaking every muscle so that it was a struggle just to remain standing. Still, she kept her eyes on the amber, quietly praying that just this once Varian was right. That her hair would free his father. 

It remained unchanged.

“What?! Why!” the boy in front of her exclaimed with desperation in his voice, pulling the machine away from the amber, his hands restless. Rapunzel barely had time to take comfort in the respite before he shoved the machine forward again, throwing more weight behind it this time, and the resulting shock sent Rapunzel crashing to the floor.

Her vision swam, her ears ring, and she felt like she might faint. It was a struggle just to stay awake, stay alive. She heard her fathers angry shouting, her mother's desperate plea, but she couldn't make out what was said through the buzzing in her ears. She could feel the world slipping away, her heartbeat stuttering and slowing, but no matter how hard she willed it she couldn't muster up the strength to move and Varian wasn't going to stop this was the end what would he do after she needed someone anyone to help her help her hel-

It takes a moment for Rapnuzel to register the rumbling through ground through the pulses of her magic firing back at her and by the time she realises what is about to happen it's too late. Giant chasms open in the walls as masses of bright blue fills her vision, converging towards the centre of the room. Her view of the others is cut off abruptly by the growing black rocks and she feels life flood back into her limbs when the drill falls silent. She thinks she hears a scream and while it cuts off so abruptly that she can't make out who it was it startles her back into complete awareness, forcing herself to her feet.

“Mum?! Dad?! Where are you!” she cries out even as another rumble nearly sends her sprawling. When she hears them call back to her tears of relief fill her eyes and she forces herself through a gap in the rocks, finding her father free of the goo helping her mother climb through to him. She dashes to wrap them both in a hug, basking in the fact that they are alive and well and free.

The world falls strangely silent as the quakes subside as if not daring to disturb the moment of peace after hours of chaos. Her hair continues to shine, bathing the trio in a warm and comforting light. At first, she embraces the change of pace but soon she feels her skin crawl and she pulls away from her parent's arms to look at where the rocks have converged, her thoughts turning towards where the rocks have converged.

She can't help but let out a horrified gasp as she sees bright red oozing out between the fine gaps in the rocks and trickling through the gaps in the stone. Gruesome possibilities fill her mind's eye and Rapunzel gulps to prevent bile rising up at the mere thought – It's a lot of blood, for sure, but she tells herself it might not be as bad as it looks. As she glances higher she is forced to squint; the rocks are still shining blue but the brightest light filters out between them. But what is it -

As Rapunzel steps forward and opens her mouth to speak the ground shifts again, slamming her eyes shut as the light in front of her becoming blinding. All three of them are forced to their knees as the black rocks retract back into the earth as quickly as they came, accompanied by the sound of shattering gasp and an awful wet squelch that makes her stomach turn. When the world goes still and dark, the only real light being her hair continued glowing, she can't bring herself to open her eyes straight away; if she strains she can hear two sets of breathing ahead of her, one heavy and rattling and the other sounding as if they're drowning. She hears her mothers strangled sob behind her and her father's breath stop and she knows that the last thing she wants to do is open her eyes and look.

But she looks regardless.

She forces herself to focus on the larger form first, to hold on to the positive. Quirin is on his hands and knees, gasping for air like he's been moments away from suffocating (and truly he must have been); looking rather worse for wear but alive and free. Shattered amber coats the ground around him, scratching at his skin, but he seems too stunned and disorientated to notice or to care. It's not until she sees him blink, sees those eyes widen, that he seems to become aware of his surroundings. His eyes fix to the blood spreading out under his hands before a gurgle snaps both of their attentions to its source.

Quirin moves quickly but clumsily towards him but Rapunzel finds herself frozen in place. Varian is slumped against the ruins of his machine and she can see straight through his abdomen; a huge, gaping hole just under his ribcage, vital fluids splashing out onto the floor in rivers. Rudiger is already there pawing frantically at his master, at a complete loss as to what to do. He's not dead, not yet, but Rapunzel finds herself wishing for his own sake that he was. She can see the shock and pain in his face, his mouth slack even as she can see fluid welling up in his throat. Gloved hands lay open and slack on the floor and his eyes brim with tears that are too painful to even shed, but even though she can see the agony in them and their colour has gone there's a certain relief in them as he stares at his father. A slight twitch at the corner of his mouth as he realises that he got what he wanted, that his father is free, that he's not alone any more.

The quiet breaks then. Quirin gathers his son up in his arms, rushed apologies and assurances spilling from his mouth in an incoherent mess as he sobs into his only son's hair and feels his life slipping through his fingers. Rudiger buries his face into Varian's shoulder, chittering quietly to himself. Behind her Arianna latches onto her husband and buries her face into his shirt, trying to block out the horror as she screams for a boy she barely knew, a boy who moments ago had threatened her very life. Heavy footsteps approach and the door slams open, but they stop short only a few feet into the room; Rapunzel hears Cassandra drop her sword and Eugene trying and failing to find the right word to describe his shock.

Rapunzel rushes to Varian's side, the only thought in her head being that this can't happen, that this won't happen, she won't let it happen. She'd brought back Eugene before and she's sure she can help Varian now, her hair is still glowing, she has too because she can't face the thought of this being the en-

When Quirin pushes her away Rapunzel doesn't understand. She tries to approach again, her voice stumbling over her words (“Flower gleam an- and glow...”), and she is met with the same result. Quirin shoves her back, curling in around his son and holding him closer, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead and Rapunzel's mind stutters as she realises that he's not moving, he's not breathing any more, everything his still and his eyes are empty and he's not there an-

Anger lashes out of her. Rapunzel screams at Quirin, trying more desperately now to get Varian away from him because how can he refuse to let her save his child?! Quirin refuses to let go, holds him tighter, blocks her from getting near to him.

When Rapunzel tries her song again, hoping against hope that it'll work even with Quirin refusing to let her touch him, there is suddenly a fist in her face and she's thrown back with a loud shout of “Enough!”

Even as her friends and family rush to her side and blood trickles from her noise as Rapunzel can stare at is Quirin's face as he looks up at her, emotions she can't begin to understand painted across his features.

“Just leave him! Just leave us! You can't help, you mustn't help, just – just go!”

They all fall silent again as Quirin falls back into ugly sobs, pulling away to a corner of the lab with Varian's body still held close to his chest, Ruddiger scampering after him before settling down again. Rapunzel feels a warm hand on her arm, calmly pulling her to her feet and then wrapping around her waist to steer her towards the door. She looks up at her ever calm father questioningly, pleadingly, but he simply shakes his head in resignation and carries on, beckoning her others to follow. It feels very final when the door swings shut behind them, the faces of all those who came to fight today looking up at them.

At first, Rapunzel thinks they might cheer and sees some of them make to do so, overjoyed that their royal family are unharmed, but those cheers die in their throats as they take in their varying states of distress. Cassandra shakes herself off and orders them away, Frederic parting ways with them to silence the questions that come their way, as Eugene steers Rapunzel and the Queen out of the way to an empty building to wait.

When they are finally away from prying eyes both the Princess and her mother break down, curling into Eugene's chest as he holds them close and stares at the ceiling wondering where on earth it all went so wrong. As the hours draw on Rapunzel's hair dims and the room is blanketed in darkness.

\----------

They head back to Corona later that night after all the soldiers have long since gone. Eugene remains behind with the still mourning Quirin – He offers to do it, as he is perhaps the most stable of them all at that moment. Frederic wanted to stay, to be there for his old friend, but he couldn't afford to abandon his Kingdom when there were so many matters that required his attention. Rapunzel tries to stay behind as well, still convinced that she needs to at least try to help her former friend, but her father firmly insists that she leave.

Rapunzel doesn't understand.

Once they return home Rapunzel realises she is not free from responsibilities either. Within hours of their arrival, the King addresses Corona to assure them they are safe now; recounts in short form the event of the past few days. When he tells the people that the black rocks have receded and that the threat that is Varian has been neutralised and they have the audacity to cheer and to celebrate Rapunzel wants to vomit. After that, there are countless audiences with ambassadors from the surrounding Kingdoms, who aren't so easily satisfied with vague assurances, and Rapunzel is forced to listen to her father explain again and again the painful details surrounding Varian's demise. She can't understand how her parents have just accepted it; they know about her powers, and surely Quirin will come around, and her powers could still work. It could all still be OK. It has to be.

It is a number of days before Rapunzel hears hooves clatter back into the courtyard and she rushes outside. Eugene jumps down and rushes to greet her, looking physically and emotionally exhausted despite the smile he gives her, and she soaks in his presence for a moment before turning to the other horse. Quirin gets down more carefully and Rapunzel's heart sinks when she realises there's no body with him, just a few supplies and a racoon poking his face out of a saddlebag.

“Where is-?” she starts, but Quirin holds a hand up and cuts her off. He is calm, now, and while Rapunzel can see the heartbreak in his eyes she can sense his acceptance, too. He winces slightly when he notices the dark bruise on her cheek from where he struck her but he does not acknowledge it.

“I thought he would be happiest buried in Old Corona, alongside his mother, Your Highness. While I know you have good intentions I ask that you do not attempt to disturb him in any way.” Rapunzel opens her mouth to challenge him because it could still work, they could still help him, but Quirin continues. “You must have many questions and you must think me a very poor father indeed. And truthfully, you are not wrong, but I cannot run from my mistakes any more. I should like to explain my actions to you, and your parents, before I return to assist in rebuilding Old Corona. If you will allow me to.”

Rapunzel still doesn't understand and she's not given up, not yet, but she concedes for now. “Please, come in. Eugene can find you some dry clothes while I fetch my parents.” She glances over at Eugene for his approval before she heads straight for her parent's chambers, leaving the two men behind for now.

She soon finds herself sat in one of the palaces many sitting rooms, Eugene next to her with an arm around her waist. Cassandra is leaning against the wall in a corner, quiet and unreadable. Her parents are seated nearby with Quirin facing them all, clean clothes on his back and a hot drink held in his hands. Rudiger sits at his feet, uncharacteristically quiet and dull, ignoring the small plate of food placed before him. Frederic felt a more casual, intimate setting was more appropriate after all that had happened and no one was inclined to disagree. Quirin was a loyal friend, after all, and Rapunzel was certain she wasn't the only one of them who couldn't look at the cold stone of the throne room without seeing rivers of red.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while for Quirin collects his thoughts, all too exhausted for small talk, and when he finally starts to speak it is without any preamble. He addresses Rapunzel more so than anyone else.

“As you know, Frederic, I don't hail from Corona or any land near here. My original home was far, far away, a dark kingdom. I left there as a young man and after years of travel to find myself, after meeting my dear wife, I settled in Old Corona. Despite the odds, your father and I became firm friends -” he meets her father's eyes and they exchange a warm smile “- and I took on the role of Old Corona's representative and a trusted advisor to the King. I didn't think of my old home much in those simple years, until the Queen fell deathly ill while heavily pregnant with you, Rapunzel.”

“And my father uncovered the Sundrop Flower to cure her,” Rapunzel supplies. “You warned him that if he took the Sundrop Flower he would be releasing darkness upon all the seven kingdoms. You – you were referring to the black rocks, right? Does your old home – the dark kingdom – have something to do with it?” She asks and ignores the guilt that flashes in her father's eyes.

Quirin nods. “Indeed it does. Your father ignored my warnings – at the time, I couldn't understand how he could disregard the lives of his people, but I'd be a hypocrite if I told you I still did not understand -” Frederic gives him an astonished look at that “- and when the rocks where first spotted in a distant land a few years later he ordered me to deal with the issue. As I'm sure you can understand this was not a task for the weak-willed, but I was determined not to let Corona fall. So I set out to return to my old home, my dear sweet wife insisting on accompanying me there.”

A small, sad smile graces his features. “It was a long, arduous journey, but the joyous news that my wife was with child; it gave me a reason to continue. We weren't far out of the dark kingdom when Varian decided to enter the world early. He was so small, and fragile, and we didn't think he would survive. But he was determined to prove me wrong it seemed and he thrived – Bright and curious. He was my world.” He releases a shaky breath and covers his eyes with his hand, taking a moment to settle his rising emotions. They give him that and Rapunzel glances at her parents, who return her gaze. She can see the same love in their eyes that she can hear in Quirin's voice and she's sure her heart cracks a little more at the thought.

“When we finally arrived at the dark kingdom things were worse than I'd feared. We'd seen an increase in the number of black rocks as we approached, of course, but my childhood home was in ruins; much like Old Corona is now. I left my family safely in a nearby village and set out to do the task we were here for; to destroy the Sundrop's counterpart, the Moon Opal.”

“Wait, Moon Opal? Counterpart to the Sundrop? So there was another magical object just floating around with powers?” Eugene inquires, looking as concerned as Rapunzel felt.

“Yes. But while the Sundrop's power allows it to bring life and heal, the Moon Opal is – was – suited to more destructive purposes. Still, they are both connected; both have limited access to the powers of the other. If one is in danger the other will respond.”

Rapunzel feels a weight settle in her gut, a horrible thought crossing her mind. “You said was – so that means you destroyed it, right? So why did the black rocks still make it all the way to Corona? That was yea-”

“Because the Moon Opal was not destroyed then, Princess.” Quirin interrupts, a dark look flashing in his eyes before he looks down at his feet. “The black rocks cannot persist without the Moon Opal; The Sundrop cannot access that power alone.”

Rapunzel thinks she knows how the story goes, now, and she can see that same understanding dawning on the others in the room. She bites her lips and presses herself just a little closer to Eugene as he tightens his hold on her slightly in comfort.

“When I arrived, there was another already there, looking to do the same as me. Together we tried everything to destroy that damned Opal, but nothing worked; it was as indestructible as the rocks themselves. So we scoured through hundreds of texts, looking for any clue as to what might work and eventually... We hit a solution. A terrible, horrific solution, but the only solution. The Moon Opal and the Sundrop may be indestructible in their natural form, but I already knew that they could be made mortal. I'd seen my own King do it before.” Quirin raised his head back up, clashing his hands together.

“Of course, we tried it on ourselves first, but while the power of the Moon Opal hurt and marked us readily enough,” Quirin subconsciously rubbed the back of his hand, looking distant, “not even a fraction of its power resided within us. It was Adira who suggested first that it wouldn't work on an adult; that it needed to be a child. Young and pure. I knew what she was suggesting and I screamed at her; I ranted and raged and refused to do it. I went back to the village only to find the inn my family was staying in lying in splinters, my wife's body laid out on the road and my child crying in the arms of a stranger.” Rapunzel couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes as she watched Quirin shed his own, sinking back into himself again.

“I couldn't – I couldn't let anyone else suffer that pain, that grief. I couldn't stand to look at the son I adored when he looked so much like the woman I loved. So I took him to the dark kingdom and with Adira's help we did it. The Moon Opal shattered and its power became mortal. All that was left to do was... was to eliminate it completely. Adira was going to do it, but when it came down to it, when through my grief and realised what I was about to allow to happen – My wife would never forgive me. I'd already betrayed her trust, I was already past the point of no return, but I was in denial. I scooped up Varian and ran from that place. I kept going all the way back to Corona and told you, Frederic, that I'd succeeded. That I'd lost my wife on the way and returned with only a son, but I'd succeeded. I lied. Corona is far away from the dark kingdom; I hope that before the rocks reached here, my son would have lived a long and full life and died in his sleep. I refused to think of them any more.”

It was then that Quirin's composure cracked and fell away, guilt and anger laced in his voice as he continued. The racoon as his feet cowers back further under the chair. “But I was wrong! The black rocks arrived a mere 14 years after, I suspect their spread focused towards Old Corona now that the Moon was here. All the secrets I'd hidden for years coming back to bite me. And Varian – damn him, he wouldn't just let it drop, wouldn't just stay away from them! I warned him! When the amber sprung up to encase him, brought about by his own naïve hand, I still couldn't let him go. I should have finished it then, or I should have at least told him before, but I was too damn weak to do so! And now, now -” He stopped abruptly, unable to continue, but Rapunzel didn't need him to. She knew what she'd done.

“The black rocks; they responded to my plea for help. They killed him.” Rapunzel continued for him, her voice barely a whisper. “But if the Mo- If I and Varian are connected, why would they kill him? I never wanted them to!” She finishes in a cry, rising to her feet in her anguish. She still doesn't understand, why?!

“Because at that moment, he would have let you die. If he had known, he might have shown more restraint... But he didn't. So the black rocks defended you accordingly.” Quirin explains, quietly, reaching forward to take Rapunzel's hand, rubbing his thumb along the back soothingly. Eugene, halfway to his feet, lowers himself back down but stays posed to go to his love if he needs to. Rudiger finally reappears from under the chair, settling himself on Rapunzel's shoulder (the one not already occupied by Pascal) and nuzzling at her cheek. “Rapunzel, it wasn't your fault. My fault, yes. Your father's fault, somewhat. Varian's fault, a little. But yours? No. You simply asked for help and you received it.” He takes a breath. “The Sun was ready to save him when the rocks disappeared and he was left in pain – Your hair was proof of that. But while you persist in mortal form, the Moon's power would have always sought you and Varian out; the black rocks would have never stopped coming, never stopped spreading, never stopped taking lives. That's why, Rapunzel, I couldn't let you save him. All the pain and suffering caused by those rocks is because of my mistake and I couldn't let it continue, couldn't let you save him when ultimately he – It was time for me to let him go.” Rapunzel broke out in new sobs (and she was sure she could hear her mothers muffled sobs, and Cassandra's too) she pulled Quirin close, the pair wallowing in their grief together. Now Rapunzel understands, but it brought her no peace – Only more regrets. Surely she should have known, surely there was a sign... That unnatural blue streak in his hair, why did she never question it? If they were connected, why did it never react to her? Was it just because Varian himself was blissfully unaware, but he was so intelligent, surely he must have realised something was amiss?

As if hearing her questioning, Quirin speaks again, sounding far too exhausted to cry any more. “Of course, I think Varian suspected something was different about him. But I hid all my knowledge of the Moon Opal from him as best I could, brushed off his questions with lies and false truths. He never worked it out, not in any way that could have helped him – I think it hurt him, knowing that there was something I wasn't telling him. That is perhaps my biggest regret. My only consolation is that the rocks left this world before he did; while I doubt he really understood the reason why I think he knew then that it was because of him. I was free and Corona was safe because of him. That he wasn't dying in vain. At least I hope – I hope he did. He had to have known, he was... he was a brilliant child.” He sighs, and while his tears are clearly spent his eyes still look watery, worrying as his bottom lip and staring off at the floor.

Rapunzel knows. She doesn't know how she knows – there's no voice, no feeling, no reason for her to know – but she knows. “He did. Realise, that is. He didn't need to understand completely; he was just happy knowing you were safe. He knew.” She says, with a certainty that leaves no room for anyone to question it. Rudiger chitters loudly from her shoulder as if to confirm. She reaches up to scratch softly behind his ears. She looks behind her, and everyone follows her gaze to the window, where the moon rests in the skies as it always does.

It'll be okay, she thinks, in time. They'll grieve but they'll heal, mistakes noted and lessons learned. The Moon shines brighter tonight than she has ever seen, and they'll never need to fight again. All is as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading fanfiction for years but never really written and I have to say, I wasn't expecting Tangled: The Series to be the push I needed to try but ugh, this show, it gives me so many feels.
> 
> Sorry if it's a bit rambly, I know from when I've written stuff for myself in the past that I tend to waffle and I suck at endings but hopefully this isn't too terrible!
> 
> FYI: I love Varian as a character. I love that he's so flawed and so interesting and even though he makes terrible choices you can still feel so bad for from and understand the motives behind them (even if he's just a bit extra about dealing with his problems) and I really hope he gets redeemed in the show as realistically as possible. But I also love thinking about worst case scenarios that didn't / will never happen in the show hence this.
> 
> Also never really cared that much for Rapunzel or the original movie in general tbh but I'm really coming to appreciate her as a character. She's pretty great but still far from perfect and I like that about her and hope her flaws get addressed a bit more in the show but who knows!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
